Were in Trouble
by WingArashi
Summary: Hehehe, I am a sick person. To make a WizxDaisuke fanfic. Anyways! This fanfic I decided to make after drinking to much orange juice!
1. Wiz a Human!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE SICKEST BASTARD I CAN THINK OF!

Daisuke: What do you mean laura?

Me: Look -points to fanfic-

Daisuke: Hnm? -read- ...OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS!

Me: Well, you see my beautiful readers, I got this idea from reading many WizxDaisuke Fanfic so I decided to make one! You see, with gets hit with an interesting artifact that makes him human! But, he doesn't look like dark or daisuke oh no! He does though have the same color hair and eyes of daisuke. But, this guy looks to be around what Dark looks like. Maybe 18 or over. And heres the worst part, I, yes me the art in fact a yaoifan! And I won't pass on to my world until I set these two straight! So watch as poor daisuke has to go through a world of confusion!

Daisuke: But, but...I don't wanna have sex with my pet! -sobs-

Me: Its okay daisuke you shall learn to except!

Daisuke: NO! -sobs-

Me: PLEASE NO FLAMING AND ENJOY!

**:After the Heist!:**

"I can't believe this has happened" sighed emicko as she looked at the man on the couch with her son. (Me: Bitch! Yes, I am an Emicko Hater!). Currently daisuke was sitting on the couch flushed, but with a worried look at his face. But, the reason for his flushing was a man that looked to be 18 or older hugging daisuke and rubbing his cheek against his. This man had short reddish hair and crimson eyes much like daisuke's colors. His skin was a bit pale, but his body build was to say in terms of "EXTREME HOTNESS". Except his hair was insanly spikey like daisuke's, his was down like a normal hair style.

"Kyu! Kyu!" pipped in a deep voice that wiz made as he cuddled with his master. "Hnm, It seems this doll has some power left" stated Daichi as he looked over the doll. The doll itself was large to be the height of a child. It had short black hair and Dark Chocolate eyes. The doll had tan skin and seemed to have a sad smile to her face. The doll was wearing a black kimono with a very awesome rainbow design in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. Also the doll had fox ears and five tails with chibi bat wings.

"But, that doesn't explain why with is like this!" stated Emicko pointing hysterically at how wiz was piratically smothering daisuke. Who in return was as red as a shinny new apple. "Well, we can't really bother with it now, good thing tomorrow is Sunday, for now lets head to bed everyone" stated kosuke who yawned in sleepiness. Everyone nodded as they started to leave, but then daisuke spoke up. "Um, where is wiz sleeping?" asked Daisuke and as soon as he question he got an answer.

"ME WANT TO SLEEP WITH DAISUKI! DAISUKI!" pipped up wiz squeezing his master even tighter. "Well that settles it!" stated Daichi with a chuckle and soon everyone left the pair of teen and pet to themselves. "**Wow, daisuke! Wiz seems really attached to you!**" joked Dark within the mind of poor little daisuke who simply ignored. He was about to take wiz to his room when he heard a loud thumping noise.

He looked to see the doll had fallen off the chair pointing towards him and Wiz. "Hnm, well that's weird" stated daisuke as he trotted over to the poor doll before picking her up to check if anything was damaged. "Hnm, I guess mom won't mind letting me keep this one for once!" smiled daisuke before guiding wiz to his room. He carefully set the doll onto his coach in a laying down position before putting a pillow and blanket over her. "Hnm, I wonder why I did that?" whispered daisuke, but soon yelped as Wiz wrapped his now stronger arms around daisuke.

"Wiz! Ah!" blushed daisuke as wiz nuzzled in Daisuke's thigh. Daisuke sighed before looking in his drawers to find it completely empty. "Aw! Laundry day isn't until tomorrow" dreaded daisuke. So daisuke used a very large black T-shirt and boxers while giving wiz a good size pair of sweat pants. Since, his mother buys him clothes that are way to big for him saying he'll grow in them, he had plenty for wiz to wear for now.

"Come on Wiz lets go to bed" yawned Daisuke all of a sudden feeling very drowsy as he climbed up the later with an equally tired wiz as well. Soon both boys were in bed, under the nice black covers. Daisuke blushed as wiz tucked daisuke under him as if a mother lion trying to keep her pups warm. Wiz then wrapped his strong arms around Daisuke's slim body before closing his eyes and nuzzling into his hair. Daisuke couldn't help, but feel sleep over come with a new feeling. Daisuke was happy that dark was already asleep so he wouldn't ruin the moment.

Soon Darkness and sleep consumed the pair as they breathed into each others embrace. But, what daisuke didn't know was a doll who's eyes suddenly shot open. The doll moving her joints making the gears crank and twitch sat up with a struggle. "No one has ever done something so nice to me...Not even master" came the female voice of the doll that sounded slightly strained. But, soon the doll also feeling little strength fell back down and closed her eyes out of low energy.

**:To be Continued:**

Me: HAHAHAHAHA! First Chappie! Up and At em!

Daisuke: well that wasn't as bad...

Me: see daisuke, nothing to worr... HEY LOOK COOKIES! -runs off-

Daisuke: umm...-laughs- Please review!


	2. Doll that has the Name laura!

Me: Next Chappie! Already on the Way!

Daisuke: Well, we hope you enjoy!

Me: Ah! Daisuke you seem to be a happy!

Daisuke: Well Christmas Eve is tomorrow!

Me: I yes, and So shall my fanfic! Anyway! We hope you enjoy!

**:Morning:**

Daisuke woke to the feel of being warm all over. It was a cozy feeling that daisuke really didn't want to give up. In fact he snuggled more to the bared chest that his face was resting again. Wait a minute...chest? And soon Daisuke looked to see there was a chest infront of his face that connect to a head, that had close eyes still. Daisuke then remember of the events from yesterday before blushing. "_I see you are awake_" came a voice making daisuke jolt, but not enough to wake wiz up.

Carefully daisuke got out of the strong embrace wiz had before going down the ladder and looking around. "Where and who are you?" whispered daisuke as to not wake wiz or anyone else in the niwa house hold. "**Daisuke, I'm sensing strong and yet weak magic, be careful"** said a very serious dark from the back of his mind getting a nod from daisuke. "_Over here_" came the weak voice again making daisuke look behind him.

Daisuke froze as he saw the doll struggle to get up, hearing the gear and wires trying to work. "But...but..Dark seal...sealed you" stammered Daisuke being freaked as the Doll successfully got up and with a bit of a struggle moved her head. She reached out to the shaken daisuke only to lean to much and fall to the ground making a loud thump. Daisuke quickly went over to her, not caring that she was in fact a move and talking doll.

"Are you okay?" asked Daisuke helping the girl up. "_You are so nice, no one has ever been this kind to me_" stated the girl making her face seem to brighten the made daisuke smile. "Who are you?" asked Daisuke setting the girl on the coach gently as well as seating himself on the floor infront of her. The doll look down with a loud cracking noise before sighing. "_I used to be a human girl named laura...Until an accident happened where I was killed in a terrible shooting incident..._" laura voice sound making daisuke look at her with sympathy.

"_I was confused and scared where to go, until this man came and took me away and sealed my soul into this body_" she stated trying to raise her hands to look at them. "**Her gears must be jammed or something, for her body to go like that**" stated Dark getting a nod from daisuke as the doll looked at him and smiled. "_I was happy when you came, but scared of being sealed so, I used my power to stop you, only to turn your pet into a human form_" she tried to bow, but daisuke waved it off.

"Ah, I see, so why don't you pass on now?" asked Daisuke with an innocent smile that made laura chuckle. "_I want to do something before I take my leave_" she stated getting a nod from daisuke. But, if daisuke could see, laura had a strange glint in her eyes that dark couldn't catch cause daisuke looked away when she did that.

But, the only reason Daisuke looked away is because he felt arms wrap around his shoulder. And, with a surprise gasp felt light kisses go down his neck. "AH! Wiz!" yelped Daisuke as he felt his face go red making Laura giggle. "Now! Um, Do yo have broken gears or something?" asked Daisuke looking at laura who nodded. "I think GrandpAAHH!" cried Daisuke as he uses both his arms to make wiz face go away from his sensitive neck. Which only made both dark and laura giggle at that stunt.

"Lets go see if everyone one is awake" stated Daisuke as he soon picked up Laura and walked with difficulty as wiz was hanging off his waist.

**:Few Hours later, of Gears, Crease, Wires and lots of Watermelon:**

"There!" stated Kosuke as he picked up laura and gently place her on the ground. Daisuke who was trying to get wiz from kissing him anymore to watch as laura started to take easy step, before walking normally. "_I feel like I'm human again_" laura said in a voice filled with joy that made everyone in the room smile. Except emicko who didn't like the doll at all. "Yes, it all happy now that your fix, but could you fix wiz's problem" emicko stated rather snobbishly making even kosuke look irritate at her.

Laura only stared at emicko before laughing with nervousness. "_I'm sorry, it was first it I used my powers, I don't think I can change him back_" laura stated, but she herself knew she was lying, she just had a plan that she didn't want to change because of this bitch. Emicko sighed before leaving the house to probably go shopping or something. Daisuke laughed nervously as well as wiz seem to smirk at that answer. "Well daisuke, why don't you teach with a few things today! Since you are going to school tomorrow! And I'll look for other clothes that Laura-chan can wear" with that kosuke took laura by the hand and let her to the attic.

Daichi mumbled about newspapers calling him, leaving the boys alone in the room. "Okay, first Wiz, you basically know the basics right of speech right?" asked Daisuke getting a nod from wiz who smirked. "Oh course I do Daisuki!" wiz said perfectly making Daisuke jaw drop. "**Well, who knew wiz was holding it in!**" laughed Dark which made daisuke annoyed. "Wiz! If can speak so well, can't you at least say Daisuke! Not Daisuki!" scolded daisuke only to get a giggle from the animal.

"But, I can only my daisuke, Daisuki!" chirped Wiz tackling the boy to the ground. Daisuke didn't know what to say as he let Wiz hug him and smother him in kisses on the head. Not knowing that a girl in the attic smirked at the feeling she could feel from the boy down stairs.

**:To be Continued!:**

Me: LOL! Emicko! Shall die!

Daisuke: MOMMY!

Me: Daisuke, you will hate her!

Daisuke: NE...-knocked unconscious-

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. School Time! New arrivals!

Me: YAY! ME UP DATING ONCE AGAIN!

Daisuke: joy...pure joy!

Me: I HOPE EVERYONE HAD HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Daisuke: and we hope you enjoy……

**: Early**** Morning Monday:**

Laura just looked at daisuke who was going back and forth in his room getting ready for something that she used to go too, SCHOOL. Laura was wearing a gothic Lolita dress which Kosuke found up in the attic. Her fox ears twitch as well as her tail as she continued to watch daisuke move everywhere you can think of. Wiz was also having fun watching 'HIS' daisuke get ready for school. "NE! Daisuke! May I go too school to?" asked wiz giving his puppy dog eyes. Daisuke instantly turned to wiz with a flushed face. "WIZ! You know the answer is no! AND IT'S DAISUKE!" cried daisuke as he grabbed his bag and started heading down stairs with wiz and Laura following behind.

Laura glared at emicko as she looked at her with a disgusted look. Laura just sighed before watching daisuke go off. Soon Laura started to head for the door getting questioning glances from everyone. "Ne, laura-chan, where are you going?" asked Kosuke with grandpa looking from over his shoulder. "Remember, I am just a soul that needs to pass on, the only way to do that is do what I need, wiz lets go!" with that they were out the door in mere seconds without getting another reply from the adults. "I wonder what she meant by that" stated Kosuke, but only shrugged.

**:School**

Daisuke arrived at school with time to spear as he went into his classroom. As usual, when he sits in his desk the twins and Takeshi all came to him talking about one thing now days. "I wonder if dark is going to steal soon!" cooed the younger twin of the Haradas. Riku just rolled her eyes saying how dark was a pervert. While Takeshi was showing him what were good shots of dark. "**Man, even for me daisuke, this is getting kinda of annoying!**" groaned dark in his head which daisuke silently agreed. Even he was getting sick and tired of the same thing day in and day out.

"Wow, don't you people ever talk about anything then the phantom thief?" came a new voice who yelled from the other side of the room. Everyone in the class room looked making daisuke gasp. It like a human version of Laura without the animal parts. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans and converse. With classes in front of her dull eyes. "who are you?" asked Riku not too kindly as she came up to them. "Ouch down girl, I am new transfer student from America" she stated earning a giggle at daisuke's face.

"It's good to see you again daisuke" she said with a smile. "Daisuke you know her?" sneered riku making Laura give out warning sighs using body language. Daisuke nodded and looked at Laura with some kinda of give a good excuse face. "Yes, We meet during the weekend when I was out exploring town!" stated Laura using a fake smile to everyone. She then sighed and looked at the group.

"But, seriously! I came to this town and everyone talks about Dark this and Dark that!" groaned Laura sitting beside daisuke. "Well of Corse! Cause…" risa was about to explain, but Laura cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! In fact I bet even dark would get annoyed eventually with all your talk on him!" Laura then smirked when she heard the door open. "Ah! Fate! How are you?" asked Laura to the new red head in the group that came with a serious face. "OI, Laura you should have waited for me" came a cold and yet playful voice. Everyone was now whispering who the new guy was. While daisuke just panicked with sweat dripping like mad.

"WIZ!" thought daisuke as he looked into the eyes that looked into his that showed love and care.

**:TO**** BE CONTINUED…..:**

Laura: HA! Left it at a cliffy!

Daisuke: I really don't want you to update! –cries-

Laura: suck its up! Anyway! THANKS FOR READING!


	4. The Sad Truth

Me: Sorry everyone! My mouse broke and I had a little while until I can type the next story!

Daisuke: She is really truly sorry!

Me: But, now I'm back and I read some of the comments and I shall try to make this one a long one. But, I might not know that it is short since my computer is a retard!

Daisuke: Please enjoy the fanfic!

**:Classroom:**

'Fate' smiled and looked over at a panicking daisuke before chuckling. "Sorry, Fate, I just forgot" stated laura with a fox smile before Fate right over and stationed himself beside daisuke. "Oh, wow! Hi! My name is Risa!" blushed risa as she flicked her hair and tried to look hot for the new arrival. Fate eye brow raised only 2cm before sighing. "Your Annoying" he stated very harshly and coldly that made the room drop a few degrees. But, risa being the dense idiot that she is, ignored the comment before she tried hitting on Fate. Which Fate ignored and began chatting up daisuke.

"Well, who might you be?" asked Fate in a husky voice making daisuke blush like a red balloon. "Oh him! He's just daisuke!" Takeshi said plainly hurting daisuke a bit, as he bumped infront of him to ask Fate questions. Soon, everyone was around fate asking questions leaving daisuke a bit hurt at just being Daisuke. Laura saw this and leaned against the wall beside daisuke. "Your not just a name...If friends call you just a name without no feeling...then they are no friends at all" stated laura before she hurt the warning bell.

"Alright everyone! It almost time for class! Why don't we all sit in our own seats! Please!" growled Fate making everyone scurry to their seat as laura and Fate waited infront for the teacher. Daisuke noticed Fate's concerned stares at him and only nodded to him before looking at the door as their teacher came in. "Oh! You must be the exchanged students! Well introduce yourself!" beamed the teacher as she went to her desk and turned to look at the 'exchanged students'. "Hey, Names laura, not much about except...I LOVE yaoi" she said with a smirk as all of the boys hearts seem to drop making them sweat and panic.

"Hi! Hi! My names Fate! Laura-chan's best friend! And all you need to know is...I'm GAY!" he beamed making all the girls groan and all the boys yell "EEEHHHH!!!!". Risa although just reassured the girls that people can change. So, a quarter of the girls will still chase fate. "Um, thank you for the lovely introductions laura! Fate! Um...please sit down! Um! Laura sit in the back next to the window and Fate sit behind Daisuke!" ordered the teacher as she started to begin her lesson.

As they took their seats and started the lesson a note popped onto daisuke's lap. Daisuke looked behind him to see Fate grinning at him like a mad man before opening it. 'Daisuke meet me on the roof at lunch' was all it said. "**Ooooohh!!! What's this! A date with the pimpin wiz!**" teased dark making daisuke start yelling at him and start blushing. Which even though Fate was sitting behind daisuke, he could still see his ears hot as red. And, fought really, really, REALLy hard into not licking them.

**:Time Skip Roof!:**

Daisuke with his lunch went up to the roof making sure no one was following him. He waited for about a minute before he started eating his sandwich. All of a sudden arms wrapped around daisuke's waist making him squeak before turning around to see a sly grin on Wiz's face. "WIZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN SCHOOL!" daisuke started to yell and panic and well... yell. Which made wiz hurt, that was until a light bulb came and made him grin like a Cheshire cat.

He as he timed the right moment he instantly shoved his lips onto daisuke as well as his tongue. Daisuke in shock didn't move as wiz started going on top of him. He didn't even do anything as wiz also started moving his tongue, teasing his own, trying to get him to play. Which daisuke slowly did as he started to kiss back, trying to gain dominance, but he failed. As wiz distracted him with his tongue he started to move his hand under his shirt and brushed against on of his nipples making daisuke moan. When wiz was about to do something else the door slammed open.

"RED ALERT FATE!" boomed laura making 'Fate' move with action as he managed to make daisuke shirt all nice, making him start eating his sandwich while he started eating his own lunch making it look casual. While laura also rushed, plopped herself down and started eating her cheeseburger. Where she got, I don't know. Soon, footsteps were heard and instantly Takeshi, Riku and Risa came up with their lunches.

"So there you are Fate! I- mean, We been looking everywhere for you!" giggled Risa as she bumped daisuke aside and latched onto Fate's arm making him twitch with annoyance. Takeshi his other side while risa took the front making daisuke feel left out. "Ah! Daisuke-chan! Can you come with me to get napkins please" said laura in a happy cherry voice. But you could easily see the rage in her eyes. Daisuke nodded finished his sandwich before going with laura to get napkins.

As they reached the bottom laura sighed before turning around facing the saddened daisuke that looked like a kicked puppy right now. "Daisuke, do you really think they are your friends?" asked laura noticing the shadow that moved back, and smirked as her plans were going very well. "Hai! They been my friends since elementary school!" stated daisuke who titled his head in confusion. "Oh really? Why do they ignore you? Why don't they see you? Why don't they notice you?" asked laura staring deep into daisuke's eyes. "**She's got a point their daisuke, I have never really scene you four every hangout like real friends before**" stated dark.

And for once, daisuke couldn't agree more with the thief as he looked down. Laura noticed him trying to remember something before sighing. "Daisuke, when did you first meet? What was the reason, you called each other friends?" asked laura making daisuke's eyes widened as he looked at laura's cold and emotionless eyes. "What?" asked daisuke confused. Laura sighed before going up to him and putting her hands onto his shoulders. "When did you first meet, and how did you become friends?" she asked one more time her eyes glowing red.

**:Past:**

_Little daisuke was on a swing all alone in the park. He swung silently as he watched all the other kids played in groups until he noticed on group crying as their ball got stuck in a tree. Daisuke, wanting to make friends helped them out, by using his thieving techniques and getting the ball back down. "Wow that was so cool!" stated the young Takeshi and the harada twins and they instantly conversed with daisuke. _

_After being friends daisuke helped out with everything for them. Buying them lunch using his own lunch money or lunches when they don't have them. Letting them borrow notes or doing their homework for them since they were 'busy' doing something. Doing cleaning duty all alone for them since they had something after school. Caring their books, making notes, doing home work..._

**:Present:**

"Hnm, getting things from trees...stores...I see now" stated laura as her eyes turned back to normal and as daisuke ended his little trance. "I see now, your nothing but their slave" said laura in a voice that sounds like "wow, my experiment was a complete success". Daisuke only stared down as his eyes singed threatening to sheath tears. "And, when someone cooler comes along, they just kick you out and use you whenever they need something" sighed laura as tears started to poor out of daisuke's eyes.

"Daisuke, are you still going to be their puppet?"

**:To Be Continued:**

Me: YAY! Three pages! WOOT!

Daisuke: congratulations laura!

Me: Please review and stay tune for the next chappie!


	5. Starting to Get Serious

Me: Sorry, It taking so long to updates guys...My dog died and I'm having hard family problems and school really isn't helping so bear with me people!

Daisuke: we are sorry again for the inconvenience!

Me: Please enjoy the chapter and It might be short, cause yeah know having a hard time people.

**:With Daisuke and Laura:**

Laura looked at Daisuke face before looking away not being able to look at the pained expression. "Daisuke, I am not trying to be mean or cruel...I just don't want to see you hurt" she whispered before walking away. Each step echoed through daisuke mind as he kept his eyes where she last stood. Tears plopped down like summer rain as the words echo through his mind. "**Daisuke...**" whispered Dark as he didn't know what to say for his friend. Daisuke could hear footsteps coming towards him and instantly started whipping his tears.

"Daisuke? You okay?" came a cold and yet caring voice making Daisuke look only to blink at who it was. "Satoshi? What are you doing here?" smiled Daisuke or to the best of his ability as he watched Satoshi expression change to a frown. "Daisuke, I should be asking the same thing... I heard your little chat" he whispered looking down. Daisuke was shocked and started laughing with a sad smile. "Well, It was expected! I mean, I couldn't go on living with those things in mind right?" asked Daisuke as he tried his best in smiling only to falter.

"I mean, I kind of knew they didn't like me as a friend...and...and" daisuke could help, but start sobbing again making Satoshi's frown deepened. He gently brought Daisuke into his arms, trying to coax the boy with encouragements and little sweet nothings. After awhile Daisuke stopped and smiled at Satoshi. "Thank you Satoshi, you a good friend" with that Daisuke started walking away. Leaving Satoshi to his thoughts as he watched Daisuke slowly walk away. "Hnm, just a friend" he thought before Satoshi himself started walking in the other direction.

As he walked he didn't notice Laura standing behind a wall. "Hnm, He could be a good thing and bad, we'll have to see" she whispered before looking up at where the annoying hindrances and 'Fate'. "I have to get rid of those people first, but how" she thought before smirking. "I promised Kosuke I would watch over Daisuke at school" she smirked as she started walking where Daisuke had left to go get something. "One, two I'm coming for you" She whispered that made the hallway very cold. "Three, four better lock your doors" as Daisuke came out of the Café he didn't notice the door lock as did every other one did.

"Five, Six get a crucifix" she walked down her footsteps echoing the halls making Daisuke shiver, but proceed with caution. "Seven, Eight better Stay up later". Now Daisuke stopped as Laura came closer making him step back a bit. "Laura?" asked Daisuke as he winced with Dark screaming for him to run away. "Nine, Ten never sleep again...hehehehe" with that Laura stopped and looked at Daisuke. "Hehehehehe..." Laura kept giggling and soon Daisuke heard screams coming from everywhere and for a good reason. The nice sunny day turned into a raging rain storm. Blood started to seep down from corners and veins started to go everywhere. Daisuke was too scared to look away from Laura.

"You, know what happens to puppets, right?" she asked as she walked towards daisuke. Her skin started to crack and bolts could be heard turning. "THEY EVENTUALLY BREAK!" with that Laura charged at Daisuke who closed his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A PUPPET" he screamed and soon he heard nothing. No screams from students or blood or rain storms. Laura looked at Daisuke with worry like nothing happened. "Daisuke? You okay?" she asked with a innocent face making daisuke look at her. Daisuke nodded before following Laura back to where the others were.

"Um, Laura? Are you okay?" asked Daisuke looking at the taller female who looked at daisuke with a grin. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked showing her confused face making daisuke shake his head. "No, its nothing!" he beamed turning back to old daisuke. Laura smiled back before turning forward. Daisuke never saw the smirk that plastered onto her face. Nore the sound of something cracking.

**:To be Continued!:**

Me: CREEPY!

Daisuke: I'll say!

Me: I wanted to show because I watch Alive in Wonder Land, the really creepy game trailer and I was like, Dude I want to make this chapter a little bit creepy!

Daisuke: Hehehehe, Don't worry people her next Update will be probably this Sunday!

Me: Yeah! So peace out!


	6. Lets get ready!

Me: I decided to make a new chappie, cause I'm in a good mood!

Daisuke: And this time it not the medication she is on...or is it? -ponders-

Me: HA Ha...Anyway, I loved all your reviews so Me happy and me shall review!

Daisuke: We hope you enjoy! -bows-

**:Time Skip After School:**

Daisuke had a troublesome day so far as everyone seem to always bump him out of the way or block him from talking to Fate. He also wondered about laura who seemed to be a little off as she only stared out the window all throughout the day. So, Daisuke waited outside for both his new roomies, as they seem to like his room, with a smile. Only to frown as Fate came out with Daisuke's Ex-friends. Laura also came out with a small smile as she walked over to Daisuke. Fate finally running away from his group, by finally caving in and glomping Daisuke.

"Eh! Wi-.. I mean Fate! You okay?" he asked looking down at the taller boy, who looked up with little tears in his eyes. "Daisuki sad isn't he?" he asked with a frown getting Daisuke to laugh. "Of corse not Fate! Why would you think that?" he asked only to get nothing back as he just looked at laura. "Oh! Daisuke, Dark is asleep right? And said he'll give you this weekend off right?" asked laura with innocent eyes. Even thought her shadow resemble that of a Devil which Daisuke didn't see, but Fate did who freaked.

Daisuke nodded at before replying.

"Yeah, He said, after everything that happened, I'll give a break kid, and said he would be sleeping all day" Daisuke stated with large innocent eyes making Laura in her head go "KAWAII!" before smiling.

"Really? Cause, I hear there was a new Club having a grand opening today!" pipped laura getting her eve's droppers ear perk up.

Daisuke thought for a moment about this. "Well, it has been a long time since I danced" thought daisuke, while he was deep in ponder Fate was smirking like a made man on crack. With a little bit of acid and sugar high. "Please! Daisuki! Please?" begged Fate giving his all best cute look, which looked weird considering his body now. But, daisuke seem to crumble anyway.

"Oh, alright!" he sighed getting two cheers from people. That's when the stalkers made their move. In 5...4...3...2...1...

"Hey! Daisuke! We here you guys are going to that new club!" pipped Risa as she came over bumping daisuke away from Fate a bit. Getting annoyed glances from everyone including Daisuke.

"We, as in all, were wondering if we could tag along!" stated Takeshi with a grin, even though Daisuke didn't care about it anymore. Knowing it was nothing more than a mask.

"Yeah, we should all good! It would be fun!" stated Riku with a smile. Making laura want to gag at this setup. "Su-re...We'll meet you there!" and before anyone could say anything else, laura grabbed both the boys arms and rushed away. Getting glares from the little group.

**:At Daisuke's House:**

"Daisuke, you sure about this?" asked Laura as they all walked into the living room. Daisuke only gave a weak nod, making laura stare at him before deciding something in her head. "Ah! You two! Where have you been!" came an annoying voice of Emicko. Laura only gave her a glance and Daisuke only gave a weak smile.

Fate on the other hand left out a low growl, which that idiot of a bitch, didn't notice. "At school" Laura merely stated not really caring for this woman.

"And, where do you think your going?" she said with a little venom as they all went up stairs.

"Getting ready for a Club" Fate cut in before Emicko could bitch at them. "Hnm, I think that's a great idea!" stated Kosuke as he came in. Emicko only glared and stomped out of the room.

"Well then! Since your all against me! I'm going to the Spa! And staying their for the whole weekend!" she screeched earning everyone an ear ache. Laura looked at kosuke that told him "How-do-you-put-up-with-this-bitch?".

"No, but seriously! How do you put up with her?" she asked to man who only laughed.

"Well, Emicko, used to be a wonderful woman when we were young, but I guess she changed over the years" he stated having a sad tone in his voice making Laura think before smirking.

"Hey! How about we bring your dad daisuke!" this got many gasp and blushes. "WHAT!" they all screamed, even Fate.

"Well, Fate here has you! I need a man to escort me in a club!" whined laura getting laughs from everyone. "You know, Dad does look like he is in his twenties" stated Daisuke looking at his father up and down. "With a little pimpin! We can make this guy look like a punk model!" stated Fate in a gay designer tone making everyone laugh.

"Let's get crackin!" stated laura putting her fist into the air.

**:Two long Painful hours:**

"Okay, so that took longer that I expected, but we did it!" stated laura as she finished looking over everyone. And if you saw the three men in your living room looking like they are now, you would faint from blood loss. For each man or teen look so hot, that you just want to strip naked and bang them until you die. (Me: XD)

Daisuke had one two tank tops. The one under the first was just pure white, while the on top was black with red linings that had sparkles. He wore a very tight jeans with a striped belt that was black and white. Laura, after countless hours of throwing shoes, found black converse to match is outfit. Oh, but it didn't stop their for daisuke as all over his body was body glitter. He wore eye linger as well with a little pit of pink lip bomb. Daisuke hair also had a little bit of sparkles as it had a small hair clip with a bat on it. He even had black bracelets and a black cross choker.

"I knew a punk and dark look would look good on you, but this is plan madness" stated Laura giving a squeal as Daisuke turned a few shades of red.

"Daisuki looks tasty" stated Fate getting looks from everyone and giggle from laura.

Fate went beside Daisuke and gave him a peck on the cheek before doing a little pose in his outfit. Which consisted of a black vest which was zipped down a little to show off his well masculine chest. Tight leather pants with army boots that was shined with Laura's help. He had two bracelets on each arm that was just plan black. He wore eyeliner as well with three black stripes on his neck. Which he would not tell anyone how Laura manage to make them look like Tattoos. Of corse their was screaming coming from the bathroom.

"But, I would have to admit, I am surprised that Kosuke took the longest out of all of us to make him look like he is now!" stated Fate getting a nod from laura and a blush from Daisuke.

"Your right! I would have thought I spent more time on Daisuke, but man it was all worth it!" stated Laura as she looked at a blushing Kosuke.

Kosuke was wearing a sleeve-less shirt that had what looked like straps on it. He had matching arm-warmer and tight black chain pants with army boots as well. He even has a choker that matches the shirt and arm-warmer. He also had eye linger and his nails were panted black. But, laura really liked the pants as they were black and red since his shirt had outlining of red with red buttons on it.

"Dude, I should so make a TV show that's called Pimp me out" stated Laura getting nods from everyone. Laura smirked at the time before looking at everyone. "Everyone, ready? Cause this will be one hell of a night!" stated Laura getting nervous nods from two and a smirk from Fate. They all walked out of the house laura being the last, cause she said she would lock the door.

But, laura had to stop looking at the three males who chatted amongst themselves waiting for their only girl companion to come. "I wish...hnm..." laura started, but she closed her mouth and ran out of the house.

_...crack..._

**:TO BE CONTINUED!:**

Me: Oh yeah! I did good!

Daisuke: I have to admit, you did pretty well for yourself their laura!

Me: thank you, added in a little mystery and the next scene will have yaoi contents and horror!

Daisuke: So stay tune to find out!

Me: What happen next!

Together: WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
